Långholm
Langholm', officially the State of Långholm is a small archipelago of the 2 island which claims to be a sovereign state but is more commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers. It is located in the Aland Islands, The archipelago is constituted by two major islands and several islets of various sizes, compromising two areas: one on Lilla Langholmen and the other on Langholm. The archipelago is administered de facto by the Finnish municipality of Foglo but since it's formation as an autocracy, History History of Aland The Åland Islands formed part of the territory ceded to Russia by Sweden under the Treaty of Fredrikshamn in September 1809. As a result, along with all other parts of Finland, they became part of the semi-autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. During this process, Sweden failed to secure a provision that the islands not be fortified. The issue was important not only for Sweden but also for the United Kingdom, which was concerned that a military presence on the islands could threaten Britain's military and commercial interests. In 1832, Russia started to fortify the islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarized the entire Åland Islands archipelago. During the Finnish Civil War, in 1918, Swedish troops intervened as a peacekeeping force between the Russian troops stationed on the islands and "White" and "Red" Finnish troops who came from Finland over the frozen sea. (Historians point out that Sweden may have in reality planned to occupy the islands.) Within weeks, the Swedish troops gave way to German troops who occupied Åland by request of the "White" (conservative) Senate of Finland. After 1917 the residents of the islands worked towards having them ceded to Sweden. In 1919 a petition for secession from Finland and integration with Sweden was signed by 96.4% of the voters on the islands, with over 95% in favour, although serious questions later arose regarding this extraordinarily high figure.needed Swedish nationalist sentiments had grown strong particularly as a result of the anti-Swedish tendencies in Finland and Finnish nationalism fueled by Finland's struggle to retain its autonomy and resistance against Russification. The conflict between the Swedish-speaking minority and the Finnish-speaking majority on the mainland, prominent in Finish politics since the 1840s, contributed to the apprehension of Åland population about its future in Finland. Finland, however, declined to cede the islands and instead offered them an autonomous status. Nevertheless the residents did not approve the offer, and the dispute over the islands was submitted to the League of Nations. The latter decided that Finland should retain sovereignty over the province but that the Åland Islands should be made an autonomous territory. Thus Finland was obliged to ensure the residents of the Åland Islands the right to maintain the Swedish language, as well as their own culture and local traditions. At the same time, an international treaty established the neutral status of Åland, prohibiting the placing of military installations or forces on the islands.In the course of the 20th century, increasing numbers of the islanders have perceived Finnish sovereignty as benevolent and even beneficial.needed The combination of disappointment about insufficient support from Sweden in the League of Nations, Swedish disrespect for Åland's demilitarized status in the 1930s, and some feelings of a shared destiny with Finland during and after World War II has changed the islanders' perception of Åland's relation to Finland from "a Swedish province in Finnish possession" to "an autonomous part of Finland".needed The islanders enjoyed safety at sea during World War II, as their merchant fleet sailed for both the Allied countries and Germany. Consequently Åland shipping was not generally attacked as each side rarely knew which cargo was being carried to whom. Finland marked the 150th anniversary of demilitarisation of the Åland Islands by issuing a high-value commemorative coin, the €5 150th Anniversary of Demilitarisation of Åland Islands commemorative coin, minted in 2006. The obverse depicts a pine tree, very typical in the Åland Islands. The reverse design features a boat's stern and rudder, with a dove perched on the tiller, a symbol of 150 years of peace. History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania Brändholm was a private island owned by Lars Dat and soon Soldanias an art project was formed by Lars "Dat" Vikensen,Originally as an art project and a free community like Ladonia but it was based on the Holy Roman Empire Soon, Lars claimed Gripö and surrounding islands as main claim Despite. Brändholm was proclaimed as Imperial City of the Empire Lars did more research into this and found the Republic of Molossia. He got inspiredby these two micronations and wanted to make The Empire had wars such as the Gripönese Wars a war between the United Principalities and The Self Kingdom of Gripö The empire was absolute and the empire was inactive It dissolved in 2010 History of Langholm Langholm was proclaimed as an indenpendent state on 12 January 2015, Two days after the indenpendence constuition was writen the Langholmer government signed a treaty with Brandholm and was re established durring the Langholmer Civil War Fascist Coup Just while Oscar Bar was in the UAE on vacation, staged a coup d'état and established a republican government. Army general Eric Miller staged a coup The Lord Protector abdicated the following month rather than risk an all-out civil war. Government and politics Långholm is a fascist republic wich the National Party has absolute power among the people. An absolute leader wields unrestricted political power over the sovereign state an its people, The Lord Protector is often hereditary but other means of transmission of power are attested from owner to owner. Langholm have 5 prefectures and Each prefecture has an Prefect wich controls the prefecture but they can't take decisions about the format and geographical change with the consent Orders Chilvalric Orders Chivalric Orders are groups or committees with various grades or decorations in wich the prince can award foreigners or citizens with good national status to the principality such as allies or national friends. * Honorous Order of Langholm (2015 - ) Military The Army of Langholm'''s a simple National Defense Organization only charged with protecting the Langholm against foreigin attacks. When the State of Langholm was officialy announced and with the declaration of independence signed, the only war their fighted is the Langholmer Civil War Culture The culture is largely influenced by the Swedish culture, adopting most of the swedish traditions and customs. The official language is Swedish . National days * '''12 January- Day of Independence * 13 October- Day of Fascist Revolutuion Flag and coat of arms The Flag of Langholm, is the national flag of the State of Langholm. The current flag has a blue background, charged with three crowns . The crowns are officially meant to symbolize the Swedish Heritage: Unofficially, the crowns are sometimes said to represent the three territories of Langholm The coat of arms or crest, was created in the same day as the flag. a shield with the flag on it Territories Langholmer Islands are part of the Aland, the name used to designate the island groups of the North Category:State Category:Micronations Category:Fennoscandia